


Piecing It Together

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It wasn't planned, it wasn't perfect, but it happened. Two "throwaways" get the recognition they seek—somehow. *coupled with "Shoulda Been a Gryffindor"





	Piecing It Together

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Picking up the conversations_
> 
> _deep in your imagination_
> 
> _tune into the lonely voices_
> 
> _talking of their only choices"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Freestate"_

* * *

Before it all

(Harry)

(Cedric)

(all the doom-and-gloom)

There was…

a **m-o-m-e-n-t**

It wasn't on the Quidditch pitch

nor in a class

(or even in Hogsmeade)

In the halls

lies a captive magic

of its

o w n

And she didn't figure it out right away

* * *

Originally,

she bumped into him

b.o.o.k.s mixed&tumbled

They hastened to gather their things

on the way to class

Marietta couldn't be bothered to help

(she's always good for a **grumble** )

Dean had his arms full

(poor kid was trying to keep his art supplies balanced on his **sketchbook** )

But Cho

&& Seamus

didn't give the meeting another look

until _l-a-t-e-r_

when it was

too l!a!t!e

* * *

As Harry fell for her

& she desired

Cedric

Seamus watched on the sidelines

(interested & not)

Cho played with hearts

(not really knowing what to do)

&…

_**C*R*A*S*H** _

Things all fell

a~p~ar~t

* * *

There were too many

**jumbled**

emotions

Cho was hurt

(again&again)

Seamus laughed halfheartedly

(at other things—he couldn't be near her)

But they saw what was going on

The world wasn't built for them

(they'd have to build one up on their own)

So…

With Cho hurt

&& Seamus never _o-u-t-s-t-a-n-d-i-n-g_

A **realization** happened

They _could_ build a world of their own

* * *

Ditching the useless others

(Marietta included, Dean not)

o n e had the thought

to come together

& create a place

of their **o w n**

(because really, it shouldn't be shared)

& they relied on each other,

the two thought least likely

to do much,

and…

_ **V~o~i~l~a** _

There wasn't a need for their classmates' drama

Why have drama,

When you can have the

c.o.m.p.a.n.i.o.n.s.h.i.p

you so desire?

**Author's Note:**

> And that is how you write Chomus. B) Seamus/Cho is more of a funny pairing, but I like to look deeper into their characters. They really are…well, kind of the underdogs. But this is cool! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: Tbh, even 7 yrs later, I think of Chomus with a fond smile, a bemused grin. As mentioned in my 2010 A/N, they have great comedic potential, even tho that doesn't come out here. :D


End file.
